1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of converting a truck sleeper cab to a day cab. More particularly, the invention relates to a method whereby a truck cab having a sleeper cab integrally formed therewith is converted to a day cab by removing the sleeper cab from the truck cab and replacing the same with a rear wall member so that the modified truck cab is a day cab rather than a sleeper cab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the trucks which haul freight across the nation include a sleeper cab integrally formed with the truck or operator's cab so that the driver may, at appropriate times, sleep in the sleeper cab. The truck cabs which include sleeper cabs compartments are quite large and do serve a very useful purpose while the truck is being used for long hauls. However, the trucks having the truck sleeper cabs are normally removed from long haul service after two or three years due to the expiration of leases, large accumulated mileage, etc. When the trucks having sleeper cabs are removed from long haul service, and are being sold as a used truck, an operator is hesitant to purchase the same for further long haul use due to the normally high mileage thereon. Further, if the trucks having sleeper cabs are to be used for local routes, those trucks, due to the large cab size thereof, are not well-suited for local use.
Used trucks of the type which are commonly referred to as "day cabs", that is, a truck cab without a sleeper compartment, normally have a much larger resale value than truck sleeper cabs because there is a shortage of day cabs.